The Scapegoat
by Nibinlotwen
Summary: Kagome discovers how many lives would sealing Sesshoumaru cost.. Oneshot.


A/N: Kagome discovers how many lives would sealing Sesshoumaru cost.. Oneshot. Please feel free to correct any mistakes you can find, including the rating . Thanks!!

I don't own the characters nor the manga/anime (Inuyasha).

* * *

"They look so different.." she thought to herself as she was watching the brothers' fight. The transformed Tetsusaiga tried it's best, but Toukijin (A/N: Sesshy no katana) was winning. This was her chance. One arrow would end it all – but yet she couldn't. Yes, Sesshoumaru had been giving the Inuyasha gang a headache, but she still couldn't seal him. 

"Kagome-chan.." Sango whispered, probably understanding her situation. Inuyasha was yelling her to shoot, and Miroku was looking at her questionly. Suddenly an arrow that looked same- and at the same time so different than hers - flew from behind her to the target.

**One. **

The time seemed to slow down as she turned to look behind her to the person who had shot the arrow.

Kikyo was smirking. "It seems like I'm better for Inuyasha after all", she said lowering her bow, "I saved his life when you couldn't even rise your bow to help him".

A bright light came from the field where Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had been fighting. A piercing scream echoed in her ears. A girl ran to the unmoving body from the nearby forest's shelter.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" the voice was so fragile that Kagome couldn't stop a silent tear dropping from her eye. The girl turned to look at her with eyes that held so much emotion that it was impossible for her to turn her gaze away. The girl pointed at her with a shaking hand.

"You killed Sesshoumaru-sama". 'No, it wasn't me' she wanted to scream, 'it wasn't me!' Suddenly the girl was gone as she had only been her imagination. Kikyo had disappeared, too.

"It was about the time, wench", Inuyasha muttered, relief obious in his voice. Miroku and Sango came to congratuate her, too.

Kagome looked at the still body. Had she really sealed Sesshoumaru? Another scream could be heard from the sky. She looked up and saw Kagura, sitting on her flying feather. Kagome frowned; why would Kagura be saddened? In a flash, the wind sorceress had somehow pulled the feather from under her. Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku didn't seem to notice the woman who was screaming as she neared the ground. 'Is she trying to.. commit a suicide?'

**Two.**

Kagome dropped to her knees. Two bodies laid now on the ground, unmoving, dead. Three other figures came out of the forest. First was the girl who had earlier accused her of killing Sesshoumaru. The second girl was dressed in white, holding a round mirror. Kagome could remember her, as she had tried to suck her soul out on a few occasions. The third was the toad-like demon who followed Sesshoumaru everywhere, Jaken. He was carrying the Staff of Heads.

He was yelling a name, 'Rin'.

Rin had been carrying a large, blue flower. She silently placed the flower next to where the arrow had pierced Sesshoumaru's heart. The girl in white, Kanna, went to Kagura. She kneed next to her for a moment, then rose back again, staring murdeously at Jaken. She shifted the mirror a little. A blue light rounded Jaken, as his soul left his body.

**Three**

'How the hell did this happen?' Kagome panicked, seeing another person die...

Rin stood up, facing Kanna. They stood there for a moment, staring at each other. Then Kanna turned the mirror so it was facing the girl herself. "The ones left alone lose everything", she whispered and blue light came from the mirror, taking her own soul. The mirror dropped from her lifeless hands to the ground, between her and Kagura.

**Four**

A man emerged from the forest. Kagome could have recognized the white baboon skin anywhere. Naraku took the baboon mask off and threw in onto the ground, smirking madly at Rin. She turned to face Kagome. "You killed Sesshoumaru-sama", were her last words before Naraku's deadly miasma filled the field. "But.. I didn't do it", Kagome whispered to herself, a strange burning feeling burning her heart.

**Five.**

"I didn't kill him!"

* * *

"Kagome-chan, wake up!" Sango shook her friend by her shoulders. Kagome suddenly opened her eyes, gasping for breath. 

'Thank god, it was a dream...'


End file.
